


А пока спи

by PrInSe_Kiro, WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/pseuds/PrInSe_Kiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: У источника стресса тоже иногда бывает стресс.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	А пока спи

Обычно все происходило не так. Обычно от голоса Сквало в ушах звоном отдавалось каждое слово, он много мотал головой, причиняя себе же неудобства: волосы путались в воротнике, приходилось резким движением поправлять. Он никогда не относился к своим волосам как к чему-то важному, но заботился о них, чтобы не причиняли еще больше неприятностей. Поэтому не сильно переживал, когда после очередного боя некоторые пряди теряли в длине, а после нового нервного движения по волосам — в густоте.

В последнее время Сквало все больше волос обнаруживал у себя на подушке, одежде, в душе или между пальцев, после очередного нервного жеста. Беспричинное выпадение в таких количествах беспокоило настолько сильно, что, не сдержав любопытства, он пошел искать что-то похожее на ответ в сети. Нашлось слишком много неутешающего. Сквало всего лишь требовалось посетить врача, чтобы перестать накручивать себя, но каждый раз визит приходилось отменять.

Отряд пропал — нужно быстро составить план действий и отправить новый на помощь. Желательно — с ним самим во главе.

Внезапная миссия, которую Сквало никак не мог поручить другому — заказ пришел именно ему. Внезапно затянувшаяся миссия, потому что по возвращении он умудрился заработать тепловой удар, из-за которого его продержали в больнице еще три дня. А потом доктора Семьи ограничивали во всем — Сквало был настолько взбешен, что забыл о давно волновавшей его проблеме.

Бельфегор заболел, прошествовав свой королевской поступью по болотам на последней миссии.

— И когда этот детский сад закончится? — спрашивал Сквало каждый раз, когда запуганный медперсонал обхаживал Бела. — Взял телефон, да и пялься в него, пока у тебя кровь на анализы берут, че ж неразумный-то такой, гений.

Бельфегор в ответ хрипло рассмеялся. Говорить ему было тяжело — горло обложено совсем, в чем Сквало сам и убедился, заставив его открыть рот, чтобы врач посмотрел. «Годы идут, а Бел все тот же», — усмехнулся он про себя, похлопав Бельфегора по плечу.

— Может, в следующий раз ты заболеешь как нормальный человек. — Бельфегор прохрипел что-то неразборчиво, утопая в одеяле, которое Сквало натянул ему до ушей. — Ой, не выбирайся из своего кокона, это чтобы людей поменьше смущал.

— Мечтай, мамаша, — буркнул он, повернув голову в сторону.

Забота о Беле заставила Сквало забыть о своей проблеме, а когда он снова обратил на нее внимание — свалилась новая беда.

— Я не знаю, че я с этой мелочью сделаю, если кто-то эту животину не научит себя вести. — На вытянутой руке Занзас держал бешеную норку Бельфегора. Сам хозяин стоял рядом — уже совсем здоровый — с широкой улыбкой улюлюкал и успокаивал своего любимца.

— Я и сам хорошо справляюсь, босс. Не моя вина, что не было в королевском роду дрессировщиков! — Он развел руками, а потом опять почесал норку под нижней челюстью — успокаивая.

— Занзас, чертов ты, мать твою, босс, это сейчас серьезно?

— Да, помоги отбросу с этой скачущей херней. — Занзас вручил Сквало норку, проигнорировав руки Бела. — Если оно еще что-то сгрызет в этом доме, то пойдет мне на воротник. — Он уже хотел махнуть рукой — «убирайтесь», но Бел успел раньше:

— Я гений, если ты не забыл! Я научусь и его научу сам! — возмутился он и, отобрав животное у Сквало, припечатал: — От этого, — он ткнул пальцем Сквало в плечо, — только шуму будет больше! Принц отчаливает!

Дверь хлопнула так быстро, что ни Сквало, ни Занзас не успели и рта открыть, чтобы хоть чем-то парировать.

— Ты мне теперь предлагаешь нянькой против воли подопечных побыть?

— А мы у него разве когда-то спрашивали? — закончил вопросом и хмурым взглядом разговор Занзас.

Воспитание – так воспитание, спорить смысла не было, лишь голос сажать. Тяжело вздохнув, Сквало кивнул и вышел из кабинета. Занзас начал глушить виски с самого утра — как заметил погрызенное кресло и ручки у ящиков стола. Он злился, потому что отлавливать животное пошел сам — царапины на руках от коготков только подтверждали это. Спорить с ним в таком состоянии — пожелать себе же смерти, и Сквало это знал, поэтому не стал даже кричать, памятуя о совете Луссурии. «Крики могут сказываться на состоянии кожи и волос», — возможно, в этом и была вся причина. И Сквало непременно бы рассказал ему о своей проблеме, только вот к боссу с опозданием лучше не приходить.

Дрессировке по большей части мешал недовольный участию Сквало в процессе Бельфегор. Минк прекратил врываться ураганом в чужие комнаты и грызть все, что приглянется, спустя три недели. После месяца он перестал кидаться на длинные волосы и жевать их — вместо этого он нашел себе любимое место на плечах Бельфегора. Его отросшие волосы он не трогал, только любопытно принюхивался и порой хватал лапками, будто пытался причесать. «Даже норка понимает, что это нечесаное гнездо ни к чему хорошему не приведет», — думал Сквало, осматривая пожеванные прядки. После этого он обязательно посоветуется с Луссурией и пойдет к врачу.

Спустя шесть недель Сквало перестал мечтать о том, чтобы загнать Минка обратно в коробочку, и привык перед возней с ним собирать волосы в хвост. Такая мишень почему-то раззадоривала Минка меньше, а со временем и вовсе перестала интересовать.

На воспитание неуемной норки и одного регулярно обижавшегося принца ушло в итоге два с половиной месяца, за которые Сквало пришлось забыть не только о проблеме, но и об уходе за волосами.

— Лус, я сейчас не в настроении тебя слушать, — прохрипел он, только почувствовав приближение Луссурии. «Замечательно, теперь еще и голос потерял». От миссий во время воспитания он не торопился отказываться, только от тех в которых его участие точно не сыграло бы роли — достаточно было и отряда с четким планом действий. Но бумажную работу не на кого было свалить из-за занятости остальных, выпавшую аккурат на эти два месяца.

— А ты все-таки послушай, — Луссурия присел рядом на диван. — Это правда серьезно и очень срочно, — добавил он спустя минуту.

— Тогда слушаю, — вздохнув, Сквало сел покомпактнее — свел ноги, убрал локти со спинки и сам отодвинулся в угол, чтобы видеть лицо Луссурии.

— Тебе это, правда, может показаться глупостью… Но ты заметил, что волосы повсюду оставляет вовсе не Минк, а кое-кто с более длинной шевелюрой? — Он немного приспустил очки так, что стал виден цвет нанесенных на веки теней. Вероятно, это было для более убедительного взгляда — Сквало сейчас не хотел над этим думать.

— Господи, Лус, если ты намекаешь на Бестер…

— Нет-нет! — мигом прервал его Луссурия. — Я о твоих волосах говорю. Уже не первую неделю нахожу тебя по их следу. Ты не думал что-то с этим сделать? Я, конечно, понимаю, ты мог даже не обращать внимания, но потеря волос в таком количестве — это серьезный звоночек, милый. — Он улыбнулся, поправив очки и придвинувшись ближе. «Осталось только руку мне на плечо или колено положить — и совсем как мамочка», — мысль вызвала усмешку, на которую Луссурия внимания не обратил.

— Я с тобой поговорить хотел. После того, как с этими бестиями управлюсь. Не дошел, как видишь. Устал.

***

Стресс. «Милый, у тебя стресс». Сквало думал об этом, но каждый раз отгонял подобные мысли — нагрузки у него несильно увеличились, благодаря Белу и Минку он чаще оставался в особняке. Даже набрал немного в весе, что порадовало — это ведь могло быть плохим знаком. Луссурия настаивал на том, что нужна смена обстановки и рациона: «Тебе нужен отдых, сходи к боссу и поезжай куда-нибудь, это пойдет тебе на пользу». Именно по этой причине Сквало и направился к Занзасу.

Он постучал и, не получив ответа, открыл дверь. Не как обычно. Без громкого крика и резкого хлопка — голос все еще хрипел и хотелось улечься на диван, нежели сидеть в кресле, пусть и удобном.

В кабинете Занзаса стоял удушливый запах спиртного. Занзас даже не обратил внимания на Сквало, зарывшись в бумаги. «Поговорить надо».

— Поговорить надо, — повторил Сквало свои мысли, тяжело плюхнувшись на кресло. — Минк теперь не гадит, где не попадя, и, если ты заметил, ничего не грызет. — Решил все же начать с отчета по «приоритетной миссии».

— Минк? — Занзас отшвырнул от себя бумаги, уставившись на него.

— Хуебина Бела, — напомнил Сквало. — Сука, я тебе сколько раз приходил про него докладываться? Каждый же раз эту кличку тупую называл, неужели в памяти не отложилось… — это было не то, что он хотел сказать, но и вернуть назад Сквало уже ничего не мог.

— Я еще теперь кличку каждой блохи на шкуре этой хуебины должен знать? — Занзас злился, всегда злился и пил, когда приходило время разгребать бумажную работу. Сквало знал и обычно помогал ему с этим, но… «стресс» и дрессировка.

— Господи, я не затем пришел! — голос все же удалось повысить, но при этом он не вызвал у Занзаса нового раздражения. — Отпуск хочу. Лус говорит: «У тебя стресс, возьми отпуск». Вот я подумал… а почему бы и нет? Выпишешь?

Сквало не сильно надеялся на понимание со стороны босса и приготовился напрячь свои голосовые связки и отвоевывать отдых так, как привык — криком.

— Выпишу, — согласился Занзас. — Если поможешь. У меня тоже, представь себе, «стресс».

Занзас расплылся в ненормальной улыбке, после которой Сквало стало ясно — он не шутил и не издевался, сам серьезно устал. «Чуть больше двух месяцев один на один с бумагами — и мы уже все», — усмехнулся он про себя и схватил несколько верхних листов. Без лишних слов пробежался по строчкам глазами и, взяв со стола ближайшую ручку, оставил размашистую роспись — как у Занзаса.

Следующие несколько часов они провели за бумагами, иногда тихо переговариваясь.

— Чертов босс, ты налажал с цифрами, — хмыкнув, обратился Сквало в очередной раз. Занзас спал.

Сквало быстро отметил в документе ошибку, чтобы не забыть к тому времени, когда они доберутся до нее опять. Положил все обратно на стол и подошел к кушетке, на которой еще до его прихода валялся бесформенной кучей плед. «На нем, наверное, Бестер спит», — мысль пронеслась в голове и сразу же забылась.

— Спи пока, чертов босс, — шепнул Сквало уснувшему на ухо, накрыв пледом.


End file.
